


Her Voice Was Black and White

by orphan_account



Category: COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Suicide, Tragedy, Yandere Rarity, also this is the au where radios exist, it's only fair to have it tagged, maybe? it probably falls in that territory, rarity also has synesthesia bc. yknow. nancy elsner, rarity is a housewife n married to applejack, so i guess it takes place in the future, you don't have to have listened to communications to read this but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rarity listens to the radio during her daily routine, as she wonders when her wife will return.





	Her Voice Was Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never listened to Housewife Radio and you want to I suggest doing it after reading this fic. It's the third installment in the COMMUNICATIONS series, but since the backstory behind it isn't relevant in this fic you can probably just listen to the song on its own:  
> https://youtu.be/cwd7N4QdFAI
> 
> (also, i don't really like this fic. it's overflowing with edge. but i spent a lot of time on it nonetheless, i'd like to have it posted at least for a while.)

When Rarity woke up, she was already alone in bed.

Applejack lived with her, but she was still a farmer at heart, so she would still spend time at Sweet Apple Acres during the daytime. Today it seemed she'd left earlier than usual. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet. That was okay. That just meant she would return sooner.

Rarity would soon get to work as well. Her home was no longer its own boutique, but she still used it to make clothes for the shops she owned. She did it while listening to the radio. Different stations showed her different colors, and she used those colors in her work. It was a wonderful source of inspiration. 

After her morning chores, Rarity looked at the clock. Only about a half hour had passed. It was exactly seven in the morning. Now would be a good time to sew.

The radio station she chose was colorful. It reminded her a bit of Applejack. Colors of certain sounds matched the colors of emotions they'd felt together. Rarity sewed a scarf, full of blocks of color. Purple confidence, blue love, pink joy. A scarf made of colors that Applejack had given her.

Applejack usually stayed at the farm for six hours. But now it was noon, and she hadn't returned. Usually, she'd return in two hours, but apparently she'd left early today. Rarity had some soup as she waited.

Applejack still wasn't home at two o'clock.

Rarity quietly wished for her to be all right. It was starting to devastate her. She decided it was best to sew to distract herself.

She turned to a monochrome station. Applejack's voice was black and white. Rarity sought comfort in those colors as she worked at her sewing machine, listening to her voice.

Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Blue.

That was strange. Blue wasn't supposed to come from this station. It took a moment for Rarity to realize that this was the color of their love. Of course she loved Applejack. But she hadn't thought about it until after she'd lost herself in sewing.

_Why had she gotten out of bed?_

The radio began playing in black and white again like it was meant to.

Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Green.

Something tugged at her memory. Applejack loved her, but she was always talking about how she missed the farm. Rarity was afraid she would abandon her, so often she would ask for reassurance. She saw it in Applejack's green eyes, too. Fear. Why was she afraid?

_The moonlight revealed her dragging something by the mouth. A suitcase to say goodbye._

That green fear returned again, brightly flashing in her eyes for only a moment. Then the radio was black and white again.

Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Yellow.

Why was she angry? An unpleasant image lit up in her memory, the thought of a broken promise. Applejack's colors were in the radio, but she wasn't here. Had Rarity been abandoned after all? But somepony would have told her, right? Was Applejack even at the farm?

_She stopped upon hearing her wife approach. She turned her head, daring to look back at the one she betrayed. She didn't fight. After all, what would she even be fighting for? She didn't need anything but her._

Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Red.

The feed dogs were jamming up again, but Rarity couldn't see the tangling fabric through a flash of color, followed by the blur of hot, stinging tears.

 _She was sad it had to end like this, but she had no choice. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing her anywhere but home. But seeing her motionless, with a pool of dark blood under her head, struck grief in her heart like an arrow._ _She didn't have a basement, but she didn't want to take her out of their home. She would have to find an unused room._

Blue. Green. Yellow. Red.

Rarity couldn't see her sewing machine anymore. She was blinded by the flashes of colors and memories.

_Of course, this wasn't real, was it?_

Blue. Green. Yellow. Red.

_It certainly felt surreal, tossing her wife's dead body into a cluttered room without a second thought._

Blue. Green. Yellow. Red.

_Whatever was going on, she wouldn't remember in the morning._

Blue. Green. Yellow. Red.

_The daze she was in would fade, and her memory with it._

Blue. Green. Yellow. Red.

_Rest assured, she would not be abandoned._

Black and white were all gone. The colors of her voice were all gone, leaving a null ringing in Rarity's ears. It couldn't be real, these thoughts couldn't be real. She could never do such horrible things. She hugged herself desperately, waiting for black and white to come back, but only those nauseatingly bright colors filled her vision. But they had to go away. This station only played in black and white. Why wasn't it black and white anymore? It had to be black and white again, she'd never been so desperate before. She wouldn't go into that room until she heard black and white again.

But she didn't.

The thread tangled up in front of her was so sickeningly colorful. Black and white weren't going to come back. And it was all her fault, something she could never forgive herself for, something she could never explain. It was as if she'd been possessed, by some demon living deep inside of her. Rarity would rather have Applejack alive and well and happy than have her stay unmoving forever in her home. That colorful demon inside her thought differently. And soon they could become one and the same, keeping black and white captive without regret. She couldn't let that happen. Rarity had to stop this from escalating further. She had to stop the demon inside her, she had to stop herself.

She didn't dare tear her eyes away from the ceiling as she finally entered the room. She couldn't look at what she'd done. She felt the chill underneath her, of the pony that had given her black and white, but she couldn't look. She only looked at a rope she kept in the corner. The rope was beige. She was so desperate that she hoped it would suddenly be colorless, but it was real. This was real.

Her magic was wavering. She could barely concentrate enough to levitate the rope. There were no hooks on the ceiling, but there was an empty rack. The rack was only about as tall as Rarity, so she tacked it on top of a steady pile of sealed boxes. The rack was white. But it wasn't the same kind of white. It wasn't the kind of white that she wanted.

Rarity tied the rope to the top of the rack. The green flashing in her vision was slowly fading, the closer she was to punishing herself.

When she finally wore the noose around her neck, the colors faded all at once, and she waited to see black and white again.

**Author's Note:**

> usually when i write a yandere fic/scene it's for a pairing i DON'T like (e.g. miku/kaito, ruko/teto) but that's not the case here. i like rarijack, i just thought it would be fun to try to write a my little pony fic based off housewife radio. mlp and vocaloid are both my special interests after all. i just felt like clearing that up. ^^'


End file.
